Something wicked
by Jansu
Summary: Kind of short oneshot story about Yamato and Taichi. It's about Yamato's feelings and how finally he has to do something with those. You'll have to see what's going to happen. So read, read, read! YAOI, LEMON, boyxboy!


_This is Digimon yaoi fanfic. Thanks to my new online beta-reader Alice (or just Ally)._

_Hope you enjoy this fic._

_Rating: M (lemon, yaoi, boyxboy)_

_Serie: Digimon_

_Pairing: YamatoxTaichi/ MattxTai_

**Something wicked**

He stared into the bright, attentive brown eyes, and found his mouth suddenly dry. His heart was beating a fast, steady rhythm, each thud sounding so loud he was convinced Taichi could hear it. Swallowing a little and acting on an impulse, he reached a pale hand to caress Taichi's cheek.

At the sight of spreading confusion on Taichi's face, his mind sharply insisted that he should stop, draw back his hand.

_Ah … I'm still attached to that boy, right?_

He paused, wrecked with indecision, and Taichi simply held his gaze with polite puzzlement.

_Those feelings …_

He looked into the warm, puppy eyes, wide with the innocence of a life filled with only pure thoughts.

Slowly, against better judgment, he leaned over Taichi, hesitating slightly as his lips hovered a mere inch from his.

_Taichi Yagami would never return my feelings..._

With a sudden burst of determination, he covered the small distance between them and pressed his lips against Taichi's. Brown eyes widened in surprise and arms instinctively shot up as a protective barrier, pushing him away. He drew back at once, his face turned away in shame as regret filled inside of him.

"Yamato?!"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, still avoiding his eyes. "I - please, excuse me."

"No, wait!"

He had gotten to his feet, prepared to leave, but Taichi was holding his hand in both of his and pulling him back. He finally looked up, ready to repeat his apology, but it was never voiced.

Taichi was kissing him.

And he was kissing him back.

His hand tangled itself into Taichi's rich brown hair, the other wrapped around his waist, pressing him closer. He felt Taichi's lips parting slightly as an invitation, and he took it, pouncing on the chance as he slipped in his tongue obligingly. Taichi moaned as he explored the inside of his mouth, pressing harder into the kiss as his tongue plundered deep into his throat, tasting an innocent sweetness of strawberries.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled away, rather reluctantly, for breath. Taichi was blushing a bright, crimson red rivalling his shock, looking terribly cute in his sudden awkward shyness.

"H-Hi," he blurted suddenly, turning redder at his choice of word.

Smiling, resting his forehead against his, Yamato whispered back, "Hi." And leaned closer to steal another kiss.

He kissed him with a fiery passion, interlocking his lips with his as Taichi clumsily kissed him back. Slowly, Yamato worked his way down Taichi, from his mouth to his chin, then his neck, littering sweet, lingering kisses all over his sensitive skin before latching his mouth over his pulsing vein.

"Oh!" Taichi gasped as he felt him teething the particularly sensitive spot. He took a shuddering intake of breath, trembling from the sensation as he panted, "Yamato - s-someone - might see - u-us!"

Wordlessly, Yamato pushed him into a toilet cubicle and kicked the door shut, leaning him against the wall as he licked at the sore mark on his neck. He pressed his body against Taichi's, his lips brushing against his ear, panting hot breath that stirred strands of his soft brown hair, and rather forcibly grinded his hips against his, causing him to gasp.

"Yamato, please!" Taichi whimpered breathlessly, his body tensed in discomfort. Yamato stopped immediately and pulled away.

"Sorry," he whispered, ashamed, absent-mindedly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

An awkward silence hung over the boys as they stood in the cramped space, panting a little as they regained their breath. Yamato's eyes were fixed downwards, and Taichi hoped he had not hurt his feelings when he protested. He tried to convey that with an apologetic look, but Yamato was avoiding his gaze.

"Um, Yamato?" Taichi said tentatively, and Yamato slowly looked up, his bright azure eyes unblinking with a sincere admission of guilt. Without another thought, Taichi pressed his lips against Yamato's in a soft kiss, took his hand in both of his and, with a coy, sheepish smile, gently pressed it in between his legs.

Yamato physically jumped as his hand made contact with the warmth of Taichi's crotch. He looked questioningly into Taichi's flushed face, seeking for consent, and Taichi gave it with a small nod. Slowly, Yamato shifted him so that his back rested against the closed door, leaned over to kiss his parted lips and gave him a gentle, teasing stroke. Taichi groaned into the kiss, his eyes closed as the stroking carried on. He felt another hand tugging at his belt, expertly manoeuvring to unbuckle it on its own and undo the zipper, before the other eased itself down his trousers to encase his hardening member.

Letting out a small whimper at the skin contact, he half opened his glazed eyes to watch Yamato, saw his concentration breaking with a warm smile. "How does this feel?" he whispered seductively, giving his member a teasing rub. He gasped, shivered, and opened his mouth to say something in reply, but no words came out, only a loud moan he quickly tried to stifle for fear of attracting attention.

With a quiet, appreciative chuckle, Yamato brought Taichi out fully before withdrawing his hand. Taichi could only stand and watch, helpless with desire, as his lover dropped to his knees, parted his lips, and took in the tip of his member into his mouth, his warm, moist tongue giving his slit a teasing lick.

"Yamato!" he cried out, a shiver running up his spine, tingling with pleasure. Smiling at the sound of his name, Yamato proceeded to engulf his member right up to the hilt, his tongue sliding wetly around it, tasting him, as he began to suck.

With a hitching gasp, Taichi weakly tousled his soft, powder blonde hair, his hard, uneven breathing encouraging Yamato to continue suckling with more vigour. Before long, a regular, rhythmic pace was set, forcing out harsher and harsher pants from Taichi as he drew closer and closer to an orgasm. The bitter, salty taste of Taichi's pre-cum amplified Yamato's fervour, and Taichi yelped as the pace raised a notch, all thoughts of precautionary subduing evaporated.

"Ya-yamato," he wheezed painfully, gulping as cold perspiration beaded his heated skin. He said no more after that as long, drawn-out moans tumbled out of his parted lips, interjected with harsh pants and heavy groans. The pressure within him climbed steadily, forcing him ever closer to a climax, and he began to will himself to a release, to ease the pressure.

With a low, hoarse cry, Taichi ejaculated into Yamato's mouth. Yamato swallowed the cum hungrily, his eager tongue lapping at his member for every last drop, savouring the unique taste of his lover. When he finally pulled away, fully satisfied, Taichi heaved a huge, contented sigh, basking in the afterglow, watching through half-lidded eyes as Yamato rose to his feet.

"Hi," he whispered, smiling, slightly flushed.

"Hi," Taichi returned shyly, just as the school bell rang to signal the end of lunchtime.

_Maybe a little too quick ending... But what can you do?_

_I have to wrote something because right now I'm having a total black-out with my Tsubasa fic._


End file.
